super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Ecliptor
Ecliptor is Astronema's second in command and a villain from'' Power Rangers In Space''. History Past Nothing is known about Ecliptor's origin, which added to the mystery that circulates around him. However he became known as one of the most lethal warriors in the universe and a veteran of countless battles. Ecliptor was involved in the events that led to the space colony, KO-35, being evacuated and had a history of working with Darkonda, which resulted in his hatred of the bounty hunter. Ecliptor was later charged with raising the captured girl, Karone, to become the evil Astronema, Dark Specter's greatest servant. In Space After Astronema was tasked with hunting down the Red Power Ranger who had infiltrated the meeting of theUnited Alliance of Evil, Ecliptor accompanied her on this mission. He lead many of her monster attacks and aided her in her various plans to defeat the Power Rangers. During this time Ecliptor gained a particular hatred towards Andros and fought him rather viciously. Later when Darkonda showed up to aid Astronema, Ecliptor constantly had to deal with the bounty hunter trying to one up him. At one point, he found himself getting absorbed into Darkonda, allowing the bounty hunter to become the being, Darkliptor. But Ecliptor always managed to separate them into two beings again with his will power. Later when Astronema and Andros found out they were siblings, Ecliptor tried to keep them apart but failed and Astronema became Karone again. However his fatherly affections for her drove him to let her rejoin her brother and he battled his own forces. Ecliptor was captured, branded a traitor, and reprogrammed to be cold and truly evil, lacking any protective instinct towards Karone. He captured her and reprogrammed her to become an even more evil Astronema. Later in another battle, Ecliptor gained a super powered form that he used to destroy the Delta Megazord, but he lost it later. During the events of Countdown to Destruction, Ecliptor stood alongside Astronema as she directed Dark Specter's forces throughout the universe and later found her lifeless after Andros accidentally struck her a fatal blow. Now driven to strike down the Red Ranger more than ever, Ecliptor challenged him to a final duel. Finally Andros shattered Zordon's energy tube, though reluctantly, and unleashed a wave of good energy that destroyed Ecliptor, as well as the most of the other villains. Personality Ecliptor is stern and merciless, but still is honorable and fights those that oppose his allies fiercely. He takes great delight in mentally tormenting Andros and is the only villain involved with the United Alliance of Evil not to be interested in ruling anything. His raising Karone to be Astronema would lead to Ecliptor coming to develop feelings like that of fatherly love and protective instinct, so much so that he would even go against his evil ways to do what was best for her. Powers Ecliptor is a skilled fighter and swordsman and has great endurance, demonstrating resistance to a number of attacks and invincibility, since he may appear to be destroyed one day but show up later perfectly fine. Ecliptor can also create a Cyber Shadow of himself or his head, which he can see and fight through. He can also discharge energy blasts, use telekinesis, and detach his head, which can work on its own. After his reprogramming, Ecliptor could fire explosives from his left hand's fingers and had razor claws that could deploy from his left knuckles. Trivia * Ecliptor's Super Sentai counterpart from Denji Sentai Megaranger was Nejirejia Mobile Commander Yugande. Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Super villains Category:Big Bad Category:Humanoid Category:Service of villain Category:Aliens